Who am I?
by Star-S2002
Summary: A story centering around a World Noble who thinks differently of the world and is constantly abused by her siblings. The only ones who cares for her were her mother and some of the marines. The thought that plagues her mind was 'why am I different' When her mother dies, she hears her last words written in paper and sets out to sea only at the age of 6 to find her mother's dream.
1. The Beginning

This story centers around a little girl named Montbatten Eddie, but she is no ordinary girl; she is of the lineage of the Great Kingdom of Ai, a mysterious kingdom that appeared in the New World, and the World Nobles.

As far as she could remember at the age of five, her father never liked her nor did her siblings. They never told her the reason why they loathed her, but it still saddens her that they never loved her. Was it because she didn't own any of her father's traits like her siblings or is it because she didn't look at the world like they do? She'll never know.

The only one who seemed to love her was her mother, Montbatten Lizzie. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair that stopped on her back and she also had bangs, which consistently covered her caring brown eyes. For some reason, her mother was the only who cared for her well-being; her other relatives would have hostile looks on their faces whenever they saw her.

How was she different than them?

Was it because she didn't treat the slaves like they did? Or was it because she cared for someone that was supposed to beneath them?

"Those things are only meant to be our entertainment. They are simply insects in our presence; nothing more than pure sport." Her father's words would echo in her mind. "Remember this, Eddie, they are beneath us; we are born from the royal bloodline and it is their fault for being born as lowly insects."

Why would she think that way? Why would her siblings treat them like they were animals? Weren't they people just like you and me; how could it be their fault to be born from a normal human being?

Because of her different thinking, her siblings made fun of her and bullied her as frequently as possible and no one would stop them, except her mother. She would go to sleep with bruises and cuts on her arms and legs; they wouldn't hurt her face, otherwise it would leave a bad impression on them.

She would cry asking to herself every night that was she not supposed to be born. Is she not supposed to exist?

She was six now and learning from the previous year, she decided not to play by herself at her home any more and took refuge at the Marine Headquarters. No one seemed to mind her as she skipped down the hallways, singing to her mother's goodnight song for her.

"Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea~ Bink's Sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze~" She sang along the lyrics and continued to skip down the hallway with a childish grin on her face. The marines had stayed away from her and made no sound to stop her.

"Far across the eye can see, the sun is shining merrily~!" She continued to sing, "As the birds fly in the sky as they sing out with glee-" She immediately halted blinking at the legs before her. She looked up to see a man with a tobacco sticking out his mouth glaring down at her.

She smiled, "Good afternoon, Mr. Vice-Admiral, sir!" She then imitated one of the marines' salutes though it ended in failure; her shoulders had stuck up too high and she had a hard time keeping her face serious.

The man dropped his guard and he knelt on the ground to look at Eddie eye-to-eye and he noticed that her eyes were heterochromatic. He gave what looked like a smile, "Hey, little girl, what are you doing here?"

"I can't play in the house so I come here. No one seems to mind. Why? What's wrong?"

The man scratched his chin as if thinking deeply, "It's too dangerous for a little girl like you to play alone." Eddie's shoulders drooped and she looked sad. "How about you come and stay at my office? It's better there." The childish sparkle came back to Eddie's eyes and she grinned happily.

"Really?! You wouldn't mind?!" The man chuckles and took the little girl's hand and led her to his office; it was a large room with several desks placed far from each other and each was quite different than the other. There were also ferns placed in each corner of the room and several bookcases by each of the desks.

Eddie hid behind the man when she noticed there were people in the room; usually she wasn't shy, but she felt quite intimidated by how scary these people were.

"Oi, oi, why'd you bring a kid here?" Eddie gulped at the one who spoke; he was wearing an eye mask over his forehead and had curly black hair. His eyes widened and he stood from his seat when he saw what Eddie's clothes. "A World Noble?!" Eddie looked down at her feet feeling guilty.

"What's all the commotion about?" Eddie looked up to see an old, at the same time young, man. He blinked down at her and she did the same.

"What's a World Noble doing in the Marine Headquarters?" He asked as if it was an everyday thing to see a World Noble come visit them. Eddie wasn't scared anymore so she stepped out from behind the man who brought her there and stretched out her hand.

"Hi, my name's Eddie!" The old man smiled at her and shook her small hand.

"Hello, Eddie. My name's Monkey D. Garp, but you can call me Gramps!" His hand was rough, yet warm, on her hand and this gesture made her wonder how her father's hand felt against hers. He never did show physical or emotional care for her and feeling this stranger's hand on her comforted her somewhat.

She gave him a bright smile, "Okay, Grandpa!"

That day, she finally made some friends; though none of them were her age, she was happy that there were people other than her mother who cared for her. She played games with the other Vice-Admirals and even the Fleet Admiral Sengoku joined in the fray. She never felt so happy in her life.

The afternoon quickly turned to night and though she was sad to leave, she had promised to return the next day and they promised as well they'd be there waiting for her.

When she arrived home, she received harsh scolding from her mother for coming home late and worrying her sick.

"I got some new friends at the Navy! They're really nice and they let me play at their office!" Eddie says excitedly, jumping up and down. Seeing her daughter so happy, Lizzie could only smile and listen to her stories.

"How about you tell me what happened while we walk to your room, sweetie?" Eddie nodded excitedly and she told her what she did for the past few hours.

By the time they arrived, Eddie was still in the middle of her story but she kept yawning showing how exhausted she was from her trip. Lizzie giggled at this and carried her daughter into her room and placed her on her bed, tucking her in.

Eddie snuggles in and gives her mother an exhausted smile, "Good night, mommy… Please tell daddy good night for me…" Lizzie nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my darling Eddie Jr." Lizzie stood by her side until she was sure that Eddie had fallen asleep. Her hand caressed Eddie's cheek and she shook as the tears she held back earlier start to cascade down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, Eddie… But I've waited too long…"

XxX

Eddie woke up to the sun shining through her balcony and she groaned throwing the blankets over her head. Typical for a 6-year-old child. Eddie lied in her bed and let the sleep took over, but for some reason, she had a very funny feeling in her stomach; it was a gross kind of feeling where your stomach did the flips. She ignored it and rolled over, going back to sleep.

The sounds of people running about and yelling woke Eddie up a few hours later and she grumbled under her breath, still wanting to sleep. And even though she didn't want to listen to the yells going on about outside her room, she couldn't help but listen.

"She committed suicide?!"

"You were supposed to be watching her!"

"I was just standing outside doing my job! How would I know she'd do that!?"

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU PATHETIC INSECTS, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING YOUR JOBS!" Eddie peaked out of the blankets to stare at her door when she heard her father's yelling.

"Daddy…?" Eddie got out of the bed and opened the door to see her father being held back by her uncles and the guards just staring at him in pure terror.

Her father noticed her form and snarled at her, "You-! It must've been you!" Eddie blinked at him in confusion and shook at his heated glare.

"Get her out of Saint Will's sight now before he says anything he regrets!" One of her uncles barked at a shaking guard and she was carried far, far away from her enraged father.

"What's wrong with daddy? Why is he angry?" Eddie asked when the guard finally stops. She looked up at him in confusion and fear and he looked at her with a sympathetic gaze.

"Your mother is dead." She turned to see Fleet Admiral Sengoku staring at her in pity. Eddie's world started to crumble and her tears welled up in her eyes.

"You're lying… M-Mommy wouldn't leave me…" Sengoku knelt on the ground and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." She hugged him back and cried in his chest, the tears never ending. The little girl lost someone so important to her that all she could do was cry.

Even at Lizzie's funeral which was held a few days later, she was the only one who shed tears for the woman; her father and siblings just stared their eyes shadowed as her body was let down under the hole.

It was cruel. How could fate be so cruel to her? She finally found some friends and the next day her mother dies. Was she not meant to be happy?

The tears kept rolling down her cheeks even as the people dispersed back into their homes. Alone. She was all alone again.

Eddie caressed the ground where her mother was buried. "Mommy, why didn't you tell me you were hurting too…? You said we shouldn't keep secrets from each other so I tell you everything I feel… all the times when the others would hurt me or when daddy says he hates me… why'd you break your word, mommy? Why did you leave me alone?" The tears rolling down her cheeks were then replaced by the drizzling rain. She didn't move though-her thoughts were only of her mother. She didn't feel the pouring rain or the wetness of her clothes, she only felt the pain throbbing in her chest.

Garp walked into the desolate room-only a dresser and a queen-sized bed occupying the huge space. The smell of blood still wafted in the air, but he didn't mind it as he surveyed through the dresser. He was looking for something, but the room was already squeaky cleaned by the maids as ordered by Saint Will. He didn't want to see the blood or any of the stuff Lizzie had thrown around the room. Garp looked under the dresser and saw a crumpled paper ball. He, of course, took it. He looked back at the entrance and seeing that the coast was clear he opened up the wrinkled paper. The words were almost un-describable, but Garp was able to read it nonetheless.

After a few minutes of silence and only the pitter-patter of the rain outside the window, both his jaw and hands clenched-a flash of fear seen in his eyes. He looked back at the entrance then at the paper and quickly tore it to pieces and putting it into his pocket. He cannot let anyone know what he read. He can-

"Grandpa, what are you doing in Mommy's room?" Garp's head snapped to the dripping little girl standing at the doorway. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she had her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

He smiled. "I didn't mean to come here for no reason. Your daddy told me to look for a letter your mommy might have left." Eddie tilted her head at the sight of ripped pieces of paper on the ground, but nodded.

"What did mommy say in the letter?" She saw Garp's eyes widened and she looked around the hallway before zipping her mouth. "Don't worry, I won't tell daddy you tore the letter up."

Garp sighed, running his hand through his hair. Should he tell her? She had a right to know about what her mother just wrote specifically for her. He looked at the dripping little girl once more and smiled, showing his teeth.

"I'll tell you… but first, change into some warm clothes then we can talk." Eddie was quick to sprint to her room with a jump in her step. Garp looked at the ripped pieces on the ground and picked them up before walking out of the room to follow the little girl.

A lone piece lied by the dresser, barely seen.

Only one word written on it:

Pirate


	2. The StoryLetter of Lizzie Montbatten

Cold was the night as the wind blew through the curtains of Eddie's open windows of her balcony. Inside Garp sat across of the little girl on the queen-sized bed. As usual for a six-year-old, tons of stuff toys were strewn about on the bed. Eddie was already dressed in her polka-dotted pajamas as she looked excitedly at Garp.

He sighed. "Your mommy, Lady Montbatten, wrote about how much she loves you and that she is really sorry for leaving you. When she knew you made some friends, she saw that you could live without her and become strong all by yourself. That's partially why she…" Garp coughed. He didn't really have the heart to say the word to the little girl before him who considered the Vice-Admiral her friend. _Even after knowing the pain she went through…_ He thought.

"What else made her go to heaven?" Eddie tilted her head, a strand of black hair falling onto her face. Garp smiled, placing the strand behind her ear.

"She loved going out to sea so your mommy had a dream to become a marine."

"Like you?!"

Garp chuckles. "Yes, like me… But that was before she got married to your father. Her dream now is a bit different so to say-she still loved to go out to sea and capture pirates-"

"Pirates? I thought the marines only capture the bad guys?"

"The pirates are bad guys, not all, but most of them." Garp pinched her cheek. "Don't interrupt your mommy's letter to you." Eddie rubbed her cheek and pouted, but nodded. Garp then continued, "Your mommy back then still wasn't a marine, but was training to be one. So, as I said earlier, she loved to go out to sea and capture pirates for the good of the world. There was this pirate though who she found really intriguing.

"This pirate, unlike most, protected islands under his name and fought anyone who attacked his friends. But, alas, she was unable to meet this intriguing pirate as she got married to your father."

"I know this one! Daddy told me that he loved mommy so much that he asked for her hand in marriage in front of the whole kingdom where mommy lived before!" _…But why did mommy always have a sad look when I tell her this?_ She thought in confusion.

Garp looked conflicted for a moment and cleared his throat. "Yea… Anyway, your mommy and father got married and blah de blah de blah… Then a few years ago, your father allowed your mommy to go out to sea for her birthday all by herself. She was really happy and she made sure to enjoy every moment of her free-, I mean, birthday out at sea. She was gone for a whole week."

"How do you know all this, grandpa? I don't believe mommy could write all this in one piece of paper."

"That's because I was one of the marines who was keeping an eye on your mommy to make sure she was safe."

"Oh." Garp rolled his eyes.

"Your mommy was gone for a whole week and blah de blah de blah. Of course, we couldn't really keep an eye on her because of how the New World works, especially the sudden changes of the ocean currents." Eddie didn't understand what that meant, but she didn't care. She just wanted to hear the story. "So, we never really got to keep an eye on her for most of the week. When we came back to your home, your mommy was in all smiles and it made your father happy to see that she enjoyed her birthday. We didn't know why she was happy and just went along with it.

"Of course, that made us happy so your father wouldn't have to yell at us for being late in getting your mommy back and- Okay, I'm getting off topic. To make the very long story short, during the week of her disappearance, she met a pirate-"

"Is this the intriguing pirate mommy wanted to meet?" Garp blinked at Eddie who was staring wide-eyed at him.

"Erm…yes, you're right…" Garp coughed. "As I was saying, she met the intriguing pirate and the two became really close. When the time came for her to leave, he promised to come see her again. So your mommy endured and endured, no matter how many years passed, she kept waiting for the pirate to come visit her. But he never came. She ended her letter saying that she just couldn't keep going." The vide-admiral finished and he stared at the little girl across him. A shadow loomed over her eyes so he wasn't able to see her emotions. Garp sighed. He shouldn't have told her this. She just lost her mother recently and he was giving her another sad tale and he was not helping her.

"So…" Garp jumped at the soft voice and he looked to see Eddie's eyes shining. "You're saying that mommy would be really happy if she saw this pirate again? Is that her dream?"

"I….I guess so… If you put it that way?" Eddie squealed and rolled on her bed. Garp had no idea what was going on. There was definitely something weird about this girl.

After a few moments of squealing, Eddie gasps and glares at Garp who was still sitting on her bed. She quickly pushes him off and shoves him out of her room. He just let her do this for the little girl's sake.

"Thanks for telling me, Grandpa! I definitely won't tell daddy! I'm really tired now so good night!" Then the door slams on his face. Garp scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"That reminds me of Luffy… I should go visit him and Ace soon…" He mumbles before walking down the hallway to the Marine HQ.

Within the room, Eddie was excitedly jumping around thinking about the plan that was forming in her head. She looked around her room for the small backpack and the pouch her mother gave her to keep her belongings whenever they slept in her relative's home during the holidays. When she found it, she began to pack some clothes (which her siblings considered as for commoners) and a few million belis she saved up whenever her father was in his good moods.

I bet you already know what her plan is. It may seem cliché and stupid for a 6-year-old to run away from home to search for a person she has never seen before.

But to Eddie, nothing else matters but for her mother's dream to be fulfilled.

"Wait… how am I supposed to get out of here without getting seen?" She pondered with a tap on her chin. A big gust of wind blew into her room and a rectangular piece of paper flies onto her head. She grabbed the piece of paper and began to read the content. Then a light bulb appeared on her head. She squealed once more before keeping her backpack and pouch.

The paper falls onto the ground and the words were finally seen.

 _ **IN CELEBRATION FOR MY DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY**_

 _ **A PARTY WILL BE HELD AT THE SABAODY AMUSEMENT PARK ON XXX 15**_

 _ **ALL NOBLES OF BIRTH ARE INVITED**_

Eddie may be young, but somehow she knew that fortune was on her side. She had exactly three days to prepare for her departure.

She had three days to say farewell to the world she was born into.

To the place where her mother's joyous memories lay.

Eddie sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I really miss you, mommy…" She lay on the bed and closed her eyes, definitely exhausted from the funeral and her talk with Garp. And she dreamed of a world where everyone wasn't mean to her and her mother didn't die.

But when she awoke the next morning, she saw how cruel fate had played on her. She got out of bed to get ready for the day like usual. She prayed and hoped that destiny would keep siding with her.

She now had 2 days and 15 hours to prepare herself.


	3. The Party Part 1

_**Author: I am soooooo sorry for not updating! I was so busy with this convention I joined! It just finished, but that doesn't mean I can update frequently... I'm graduating junior high this year so I have to study TT_TT**_

 _ **Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

 ***2 days later***

Unknown POV

My eye twitched as I processed what _they_ just told me. I wasn't some sack of potatoes that they can drag around with! I'm a vice-admiral! One of the strongest marines acknowledged by the Hero of the Marines, Vice-Admiral Garp! Why would they…?!

I stopped my train of thought and smiled at _them_. "Basically, you want me to babysit this little brat?" I couldn't help but add that venom in my voice. It was unavoidable. I mean, who in their right mind would tell a freaking vice-admiral who was trying to hunt down the Whitebeard to stop their work and watch over a freaking brat?!

 _These idiots, that's who_ , I thought, still smiling pleasantly. One of them sighed, scratching his clean bald head.

"Vice-Admiral, this little brat you are speaking ill of is a World Noble and she is of great importance to us…" His calm voice then took a dangerous turn. "…are you questioning our authority?" I swallowed down the snarky comment and grinned playfully.

"Haha, forgive me, my dear higher authority! I'll definitely watch over Ms. Little Perfect, you can count on me!" I refused to listen anymore and turned and left the room. Trying to calm the boiling anger in the pit of my gut, I glared at everything and everyone in my way telling them not to speak to me. I wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone.

*thud*

Because I was still boiling in anger, I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. I looked down to see a little girl (around six or seven) on the ground with packed sandwiches sprawled around her. I was about to scold her when I saw her clothes-World Noble clothes. I bit my tongue as I fake-smiled at the girl. World Nobles are lazy, little-

"My apologies, my lady, I wasn't-"

"I'm sorry too! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I was taken aback when she apologized and looked at her once more if she was truly a World Noble. She was. I stood there dumbfounded as she picked up her sandwiches and bid me farewell with a big grin. I stared at the empty space where the little girl once was. She wore World Noble clothing. She had an undeniably familiar white hair. And her eyes were heterochromatic: left was yellow and the right was blue. I didn't stop the wide grin that stretched from ear to ear.

I found her.

Eddie's POV

Once I arrived in my room, I placed the sandwiches down on my bed and sighed happy that I finally finished packing. Unconsciously, my mind wandered to the strange lady; well, she wore the same coat like Grandpa so that means she was a Vice-Admiral. I took a sandwich and un-wrapped it, thinking deeply.

"I wonder why she had that pirate mark on her chest..." I pondered remembering the skull and cross bone peeking out from her shirt while I bit into the sandwich then sighed in contentment. I'm giving plus points to the chef for making it extra cheesy for me. "Does Grandpa have one too? I should ask him…" I looked down at the sandwich, cheese oozing out. "…after I finish this deliciousness."

*knock knock*

I jumped, startled, hugging the sandwich close to my chest. "Wh-Who is it?"

"My lady, Saint Will has requested me to prepare you for your cousin's party." I blinked then remembered my plan. My heart still aching for mommy.

"O-Oh, okie dokie! Please come in!" I quickly patted away the crumbs from dress and wrapped the sandwich before stuffing all the snacks into another bag. One of the maids, a normal human named Lilly, enters and my stomach flipped at the chains on her wrists. I frowned. Quietly, she closed the door then smiled tenderly at me. Though her eyes remained dull.

"Now, you little rascal, let's get you dressed!" I squealed as she dived for me. All the serfs (I hate calling them slaves) treat me kindly because I wasn't like the rest of my family. But that also means they would beg for their freedom. I couldn't do that; I have no power to do so. Quickly, I took off running laughing along with her while she chased me. I barely had any interaction with the serfs because of my siblings constant bullying and watchful gaze so this was one of those lucky times I can happily soak in.

I pouted once she caught me. She placed me on the dressing chair and grabbed the dress prepared for me. It was a plain blue sundress. I didn't want to wear anything fancy. I also needed to wear something that I can easily run away in.

"Lemme." I grabbed for the dress, but Lilly waved her finger at me.

"No, it is un-proper for a lady to wear her own clothes." I huffed crossing my arms. She giggled again.

Finally, after refusing multiple times, I was now in the sundress and my hair tied in a neat pony tail. Lilly smiled warmly at me through the mirror.

"You look beautiful, my lady." I smiled back.

"Thank you, Lilly." We stayed in that comfortable silence, just basking in each other's warmth. Then daddy barged in. Lilly quickly stepped away from me, her fear radiating from her. I shook as well, looking down at the floor in fear.

Ever since mommy died, daddy became violent towards me blaming me for everything I didn't do. The bruise on my shoulder was still pulsing painfully as I felt his piercing glare on me and my lip quivered.

"Is she ready?" I flinched at the harshness of his voice.

Lilly quickly replied, "Y-Yes, my Lord. S-She is ready…" Daddy snorted and I clenched my fists at the sound of a loud slap then a thud on the ground.

Chills ran down my spine at his disgusted tone. "Pathetic insects…" She felt his glare on her once more. "Let's go, Eddie." I quickly nodded following him out of my room and spared Lilly an apologetic bow. I cringed at the blood staining the floor.

"Ugh… I just touched one of those things…" Daddy snarled as a guy dressed in a funny black suit wiped his hands for him. Anger boiled in me, but I smiled.

Mommy once said never to let anger take over. Getting angry never solves anything.

"Be calm and think over the situation."

I knew I couldn't do anything over this so I kept quiet.

Smiling at daddy's harsh glare, I knew I couldn't wait to leave and search for mommy's dream.

Unknown POV

When I was sure the coast was clear, I quietly picked up the denden mushi.

"Who is this?" I smirked at the suspicious tone and rolled my eyes.

"Who else could it be?" I replied haughtily and I was sure that the person was glaring at me now. Rolling my eyes once more, I said quietly, "Vice-Admiral in the Mariejois."

"XXXXX, do you know how dangerous this is?! Calling inside the Marines Headquarters!" The voice panicked and I smiled.

"Don't worry. The coast is clear. I just need you to tell him something." The person let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is so important that you're risking your life just to-" I caught him off quickly sensing a dangerous presence nearing me.

"His kid." Then I cut off the connection before the person could say anything else and hid the denden mushi. Light poured into my hiding place as I grinned at Vice-Admiral Akainu who was glaring down at me.

"Long time no see, Akainu."

* * *

 _ **Author: That is all for today! Thank you soooo much for reading! Please review! It is much appreciated! Thank you again and see you next time!**_


	4. The Party Part 2

Eddie's POV

*a few hours have gone by*

The Sabaody Park was as amazing as it was before. The assorted colors twinkled against the bubbles and the various shops and rides were all over the place. People dressing in different colors and laughing with joy in their eyes. It was almost perfect.

I frowned.

It would have been perfect if it weren't for the servants in chains. None complained as they got punished, hurt, and tortured for the entertainment and amusement for my relatives...family members. Disgust pooled in my stomach like a slithering snake.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Eddie Jr." My blood ran cold at the mocking voice. My head slowly turned to meet his taunting gaze. It was my older brother, Jack, 4th in line to take Daddy's stuff.

"J-Jack..." I muttered in a quiet voice and bowed my head. Even though we were siblings, he and all the others considered me close to a slave...I mean, servant. I could feel Jack's smirk through my skin and my fists visibly clenched. Although I was just a six year old, I understood the very meaning of the food chain and I was clearly almost at the bottom of it.

"Jack, quit bullying Eddie." Goosebumps ran up and down my skin at the scolding tone.

Jack gulped audibly taking a step away from me. "Y-Yeah, of course, Luke..." I shook as I looked up at his unforgiving glare. He was way taller than I was, making his brown eyes even scarier. Luke was the first in line to get Daddy's stuff and he was really adamant about it. He was also the one who bullies me the most.

He knelt on the ground on one knee and placed his hand on my bruised shoulder. He didn't fail to see me flinch in pain. "Eddie, my sweet, little sister Eddie..." I bit my lip to hold back the groan trying to escape my throat as his hand clenched my bruise tightly. "Do not embarrass us in front of the others, got that?" He hissed, almost glaring at me, and I quickly nodded. I whimpered when he let go and stood up, patting off the dust on his clothed knee.

"Oh my, if it isn't Luke, Eddie, and Jack!" Luke's anger faded into a friendly smile and he turned to greet one of our aunts.

"Auntie, it is great to see you! This party is splendid if I must say." It was scary how he was able to mask all that hatred with a simple smile. He turned to me and Jack with closed eyes. "You're having fun, aren't you?" We both quickly nodded, fearing the worst.

I was relieved though. Watching my older brother sweet talk with our aunt. That we were out in the open like this...it meant that my siblings couldn't touch a single hair of my body without them being seen.

So, with a sweet smile on my face, I pulled on Luke's sleeve. "B-Big brother Luke? Can I go on the rides?" My breath hitched when his jaw clenched, but I was saved by auntie.

"Oh, of course, you can! Such little children must have their fun, no?" Luke laughed.

"Oh, yes." I froze as he petted me on the head. "Go on, little sis. Have your fun." It was threatening how he can say such words with so many meanings. I nodded and turned to run away.

It was time. I knew it. This was the only time I could escape this place. My eyes flickered around before picking up my bag behind the tree.

But before I could even take one step, a hand was placed firmly on my non bruised shoulder. I froze in fear. "Sorry, kid, but I have my job to do."

After those words, everything turned black.

Unknown POV

Using my devil fruit powers, I caused the World Noble to lose consciousness and quickly caught her in my arms.

"Is she alright?" A man in black asked and I smiled.

"Yep, she's fine! She got too tired from playing around and fell asleep... Haha, kids these days." The man sighed in relief and nodded. "I'll take care of her. This should be too easy for me!" I said too excitedly and the man's brow rose.

"Are you sure...? I can.." The man was cut off and fell to the ground struggling to breath.

"Nope! Don't worry!" I laughed. "I can take care of this." Casually, I walked away humming. The World Noble in my arms was quite light, not quite what I expected, having met far too many obese children. It was rare to see World Nobles who were actually thin and skinny.

"Mommy..." I smiled sadly at her broken voice and patted her head.

"Don't you worry, kid... I'll great care of ya." I hid her in my coat and began walking towards the exit.

Really. I thought as I leisurely passed the exit. This is too easy.

Smiling, a scream broke out and panic ensued in the Sabaody Park. It really took them long enough. Several low class marines ran past me with rifles in their arms, unaware of who I truly was.

As a pirate, killing a World Noble is far too easy.

Third Person's POV

"Where is she?!" A woman clothed in World Noble clothes snarled viciously, pointing at a marine. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?! MY DARLING BIRTHDAY GIRL!" The marine choked up feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

"M-Mistress, w-we already said..."

*BANG*

Blood splattered the ground and the woman fell to her knees, endless tears rolling down her cheeks.

"N-No...sh-she isn't my daughter. She isn't dead... She just turned eight... My darling daughter...no...no..." Akainu frowned heavily at the sobbing woman. After saying those words, she still killed a marine soldier. His eyes flickered back to the scene at hand. The birthday girl, a World Noble, was strangled to death, but there were no hand marks indicating that she was choked. It was as if...

"...the air was sucked out of her." Garp answered for him. Akainu clicked his tongue. "I wonder who has that devil fruit...?" Akainu knew that none of the marines there had a devil fruit that could do that. "Is it coincidence that it all happened today...three days after the death of Lizzie Montbatten?" Sengoku who just arrived frowned at the question.

"Why bring up that woman, Garp?" Garp shrugged.

"Mindless curiosity."


	5. Author's Note

Hello, guys. I'm sincerely sorry for not being active for like a year ;-; My laptop died and my dad just recently bought me a new one. And with school always chasing my back, I didn't have the time to write. I'll be writing from time to time with my hectic schedule so please don't expect too much from me. I still have a lot of catching up to do especially with the amount of stories I wrote in which I need to update them all, but I'll be taking one step at a time so my brain won't get all jumbled. And to those who still reads this, please, I need help. I'm in a constant writer's block and it would be awesome if any of you readers would suggest an idea. Please? Thank you and again, I'm sorry.


End file.
